


Even The Thought of You

by DeliriousOrange



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I don't know which one is more unrealistic, Longing, Masturbation, Me: I hope we get to feel As abs in book 3, Mutual Pining, Other People: I hope we get to kiss A in book 3, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Tension, The detective is very tired horny and traumatized, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, spoilers for book 3 demo, yes i wrote another training scene between them cos i'm very weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliriousOrange/pseuds/DeliriousOrange
Summary: After another tension filled late night training session with Adam leaves the detective unsatisfied, she's forced to take care of things herself.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Even The Thought of You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sort of spiritual follow up to (Don't) Wake Me Up, in the sense that they're both about two repressed idiots getting themselves off to thoughts of the other. But they're not really connected at all, so you definitely don't need to read it. After all, it's all just bad smut ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also this has some minor spoilers for the book 3 demo in the beginning, along with just a small personal theory about what I think might happen. But its just in the beginning, so if you're mentally strong enough to resist reading the demo, you should be able to skip over it. Also you scare me.  
> Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

“Again.”

Rachel let her eyes fall shut, leaning her head against the padded floor for a brief moment of relief before she forced herself to stand back up. She pushed her sweat soaked hair away from her face and forced her body back into the starting position Adam had drilled into her head over and over again.

She squared her shoulders, bent her knees slightly and raised her arms, knowing absolutely none of it would matter in five seconds when he knocked her back on her ass. Her body was aching, pleading for mercy; for the warm, comfortable bed that was waiting for her a few hallways away.

Instead of giving in, she lunged forward.

Adam batted her attack away with ease, his stoic expression not shifting an inch as he parried her blows with his own. Within seconds, he was sending her flying back in the exact same position she had just been in. 

And to think that she chose this- had chosen this every night that week- over the sleep she so desperately needed. Rachel groaned softly and debated the consequences of never moving off of the nice, soft floor.

“Again.”

Another groan as Rachel remembered just who exactly she was training with. It took her twice as long to stand up as it had last time, something Adam noticed if the firm line of his mouth was anything to go by. She forced her body back into that all-too-familiar position; at least she had that down pat.

Again, Rachel swiped at him. Again, Adam knocked her to the floor.

Despite the multiple training sessions they had had since their first one, her improvements had been miniscule- or so it felt like at that moment. Had she known she’d get recruited into an supernatural law enforcement Agency and have a bounty placed on her head by supernatural bounty hunters, she would have focused more on combat at the Academy. 

Adam had reassured her- in his own way- that any progress was notable and what she lacked in skill, she made up for with effort. He had immediately sent her flat on her back afterward, though, which had made his words lose some of their effect.

And now with the Trappers and their bounty, it was more imperative than ever that Rachel knew how to defend herself. It was one of the few things she and Adam had both readily agreed on; which was how Rachel found herself getting her ass handed to her every night since she had started staying at the warehouse.

_ That  _ hadn’t been something she and Adam had agreed on so easily. In fact, it would have turned into a full-blown argument had Nate not been there to referee. For reasons she was unsure of, Rachel had felt a stubborn insistence to hold onto the last shred of normalcy that had been her apartment. 

But, in the end, she had been outnumbered and overruled, reassured numerous times that this was not a permanent change, but a temporary one imperative for her safety. And, as unhappy as she had been about it, it was the idea that she had protested- losing the last bit of control she had over her life- not the location. There were certainly worse places she could have been stuck at.

She had even hoped she would finally be able to sleep; that she’d feel safe and secure enough in the warehouse, with the four vampire bodyguards that occupied it, to get the rest she needed.

Sleep had never been something that came easily for her. The nightmares that had plagued her since Murphy had only made it more difficult; but ever since the news of the bounty on her head had come to light, sleep had been made almost impossible. 

She spent every night tossing and turning, staring up at her ceiling and trying not to jump at every little noise. Even staying at the warehouse hadn’t made it easier to sleep at night; though her heart no longer raced at every creak and bump in the night. All of this led Rachel to exactly where she was now; spread out across the floor with a sore body and bruised ego. 

She had taken to wandering the halls at night, like some sleep deprived ghost. On one such night, a few days after she had begun staying at the warehouse, she had discovered Adam much in the same way she had a few months earlier; training in the dark all by himself. That was when she brought up the idea of further training and tried to hold back her shock when he had quickly agreed.

She had been surprised for multiple reasons; the biggest being that Adam had been so willing to be up close and personal with her. Given what had happened last time they had trained and that he had been so determined to avoid her since the fireworks, she had expected far more resistance.

Very little had happened during their training sessions besides actual training. But it was the only time Adam touched her without hesitance, even if his hands purposefully never lingered. And he always took his shirt off. She made sure to burn the image into her memory in between bouts on the floor.

Plus she was always so exhausted after that she usually passed out as soon as she collapsed on her bed. All in all, she really did look forward to their nights together. Even if her body had become one giant, permanent bruise.

Rachel pushed herself to her feet before Adam could say that damn word. While she always felt exhausted lately, that night she felt particularly drained. Work had been long and grueling, the weight of everything else going on threatening to crush her shoulders. Still, she wouldn't miss her training with Adam for anything.

She fell back into position, frowning When Adam didn’t do the same. He had his arms crossed over his chest, lips pursed as his eyes roamed over her, like he was evaluating her.

“Come on.” Rachel rolled her neck, stretching her sore muscles, determined to at least lay a hand on him this time. “Are we doing this or what?”

He met her gaze and she briefly felt the air leave her lungs, like he was seeing right through her. Her stance faltered before she adjusted it once more. “It’s late,” he said finally, looking away and making Rachel feel as if she’s been dismissed. “We can pick back up again tomorrow.”

Her frown deepened and she didn’t relax her stance. “It’s not even midnight yet.” Their sessions usually lasted until Rachel couldn’t get back up or had fallen asleep- and that had only happened once; she had woken up in her bed with no memory of how she had gotten there.

Adam didn’t blink, his face impassive even as his eyes flickered with some emotion she couldn’t name. “You’ve had enough for tonight.”

She scoffed, arms lowering slightly. “I’ll be the judge of that. And I’m  _ fine.  _ Let’s go again.”

“We’re finished for the night, Detective.” His tone left no room for argument, something that just pissed Rachel off more. Adam turned his back on her and now she knew she had been dismissed.

She glared at his back, clenching her fists so hard her knuckles turned white. “You said you weren’t going to take it easy on me.” She flung the accusation at his retreating figure, smirking slightly when he went still.

"I am not." She couldn't see his expression, but his shoulders were so tense they were practically bunched up around his ears.

“Then let’s go again.” Rachel clapped her hands together, forcing her tired muscles back into position. She was so  _ tired,  _ the kind of exhaustion that sinks past your bones and into your soul. But she couldn’t go to sleep and she  _ wouldn’t  _ let Adam think her weak.

“Pushing yourself past your limits proves nothing, Detective.” He still wouldn’t look at her, but she could hear the concern edging into his voice. “In fact, doing so is… inadvisable.”

Usually, she’d desperately cling on to any sign or hint of concern he’d show, surviving off of morsels like the desperate, lovesick fool she was. At that moment, however, it just made her more angry. Everyone was so worried about her. She was  _ fine.  _ How many times did she have to say that?

“I’m not pushing anything,” she spat out, voice harder than she intended. An idea popped into her head and she just resisted a smirk. “ _ I’m _ just getting started. Maybe  _ you’re  _ the one who needs a break, Agent.”

Despite how it felt like everything around her had changed, Adam remained as easy to bait as ever. He turned around slowly, raising an eyebrow at her challenge. She held his glare, returned it with full force, not looking away until he sighed in annoyance and took a step towards her. “Fine” was all he said, spoken through gritted teeth.

With her anger and need to prove him wrong fueling her more than coffee ever had, Rachel had a clearer mind than she had that entire night. 

Her first attack was a feint, something Adam easily saw through, but it granted her enough time to duck and avoid the hand that had been going for her wrist. She didn’t let herself get distracted by that small but momentous victory, propelling herself forward and aiming a punch just below his ribs.

He parried the blow with one of his own, blurringly fast with undeniable power, but Rachel just managed to dodge it. Before she had the chance to retaliate, Adam was striking out again. His face was an expressionless mask, eyes narrowed with focus and determination as he continued to whittle down her defenses.

She wasn’t used to being on the defensive and the sudden change had Rachel hesitating, second guessing herself. She was gasping for air, using all the energy she had left to avoid the incoming punches. She was distracted, too focused on fending off attacks to notice that Adam had backed her up against the wall until she had no place else left to go.

He easily caught her hands, pinning them above her head with one of his own as his body curved over hers. He glared down at her, chest heaving with exertion as Rachel gasped for breath, heartbeat crashing loudly in her ears.

The thundering of her heart only grew louder when she realized just how close they were. His hot breath washed over her face, her skin igniting where it brushed against his.

“Are you done acting like a child?” He growled, eyes dark with frustration and anger and… something else that had her body aching in an entirely different way.

Rachel swallowed hard, unable to find the words to answer him. All thoughts from earlier, all of her exhaustion and worry and fear, were wiped away underneath the intensity of Adam’s gaze. Her focus was dragged to his chest; flushed slightly and glistening with a light sheen of sweat. If it weren’t for the solid grasp her hands were caught in, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to stop herself from reaching out and tracing every solid line and muscle that made up his perfect torso.

She glanced back up, drawn in by those pale pink lips that were parted slightly, only to meet Adam’s gaze. His eyes were still narrowed in irritation, but they seemed to widen with some form of understanding when they met hers.

Only then did Adam seem to realize that he had her pinned between the wall and his body, their chests pressing together with every breath that the other took. The hand that wasn’t restraining hers was braced against the wall, barely an inch away from her hip. She expected him to jump away from her like she was diseased, to storm from the room and break the door again in the process.

Instead, that hand tentatively claimed her hip. Rachel barely held back a choked gasp, eyelids fluttering as she was immediately overwhelmed by his touch. She could feel his skin through the thin fabric of her tank top and suddenly wished that nothing,  _ nothing,  _ not even clothes, lay between him.

She dared to glance up at his eyes, feeling the air leave her lungs when all she saw was hunger. His pupils were blown wide, black swallowed by green. He was slowly, ever so slowly, dragging his gaze down the length of her body, like he wished it was his hands all over her instead.

His eyes lingered on all the skin that was exposed to him; the soft curve of her breasts, the thin line of skin above her leggings where her tank top had ridden up. His grip on her hands tightened ever so slightly, lip curling in a silent snarl as he all but devoured her with his gaze.

The hand on her hip pushed up her side slowly,  _ slowly _ , eyes following his own movements as if he couldn’t believe them. As if it was someone else's hand, not his, mapping out the length of her body. Rachel swallowed back a moan, eyes falling shut as she bit down hard on her bottom lip. She was too afraid to move, to breathe, to break Adam out of whatever trance that had fallen over him.

When she opened her eyes again, her hands were free and Adam was on the other side of the room.

Rachel released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, heart racing so fast she was worried it might give out. He had his back to her, every muscle tense and spine looking like it might snap into two.

“I, uh…” she cleared her throat, finding it difficult to look at him without her body wanting to immediately wrap itself around his again. “We can call it for tonight.”

“That would be for the best.” His tone was severe, cold, though his words were still spoken in a rush. “You will be of no use to the team tomorrow if you are unable to stay awake.”

She gave a shaky nod, glancing at him and away again before finally forcing herself to move. She took a step forward, legs feeling like jelly underneath her. She didn’t get very far before they gave out entirely. 

Rachel stumbled forward, very quickly heading towards the ground. She would have collided with the padded floor for the hundredth time that night, if Adam hadn’t caught her by the waist before she could.

Rachel gasped, hands reaching up automatically to brace herself against his bare chest. He had one hand on her arm, the other wrapped securely around her waist. He frowned down at her in concern, the tension from earlier all but gone from his expression.

"Are you alright?" Adam murmured, breath washing gently over her features.

Rachel gave a shaky nod, though she couldn't stop herself from staring at his exposed muscles. She knew she was gawking like some awkward teenager who had never seen a man shirtless before, but she couldn't help herself.

"Yeah, I'm just…" she swallowed hard, distracted by the heat of his skin underneath her palms. "... tired."

He nodded slowly, still gazing down at her with furrowed brows. Neither moved, silence filling space between. Slowly, Rachel trailed her fingers down his chest. Her touch was gentle but firm, feeling every inch of solid muscle underneath.

A soft noise escaped from the back of Adam's throat. She came to an immediate stop and glanced up at him, expecting to see anger or confusion or disgust in his expression. But his eyes were closed, face the most relaxed it had been the entire night, and he made no move to push her away.

She dragged her hands down his skin, feeling and appreciating every muscle she came across. A low groan, so soft she barely heard it, left Adam as she stroked the hard planes of his stomach. Rachel was barely aware of what she was doing; she was completely lost in the feeling of his warm skin, almost burning to the touch. She could spend the rest of her life mapping out his body with her hands, committing every inch of him to memory.

Her fingers traced his abdominal muscles, only vaguely aware of how his own grip on her waist had tightened almost painfully. A quick glance up revealed that his eyes were still closed, brow furrowed in concentration.

He was easily the most beautiful, most gorgeous person she had ever seen, had ever touched. It had never felt like more of a punishment than it did at that moment.

“Adam…” His name escaped her lips before she could stop it. It was hardly her fault; his name lived on her tongue, always waiting to be evoked.

She felt the loss of his body before she witnessed it. All at once he tensed, as if suddenly remembering who they both were and what they were doing. Before she could let go of the breath she was holding, Adam was gone. The only evidence of his departure was the empty threshold and the door that was now completely blown off of its hinges.

Her body felt so cold, so devoid of any warmth, she had to wrap her arms around herself to keep from shivering.

The walk back to her room felt longer, lonelier than usual. Rachel hated how empty she felt; like a piece of her was missing, had gone with Adam when he had stormed off. She hated that she kept getting her hopes up, kept getting caught up in moments, not knowing if they meant anything to Adam like they did to her. She hated that she couldn’t stop herself even if she tried.

The shower she forced herself to take didn’t help clear her mind of him like she had hoped, though it did ease the soreness in her muscles. Every time she closed her eyes, all she saw was Adam shirtless; lip curled in a silent snarl as he undressed her with his eyes, devoured her with his senses.

If she thought hard enough, she could feel his hot breath on her skin, could smell his heady, overwhelming scent. Her hand slid down between her legs before she could stop herself, desperate to ease the ache Adam always caused. She caught herself before her fingers could find her clit, a frustrated sigh falling from her lips. She wouldn't allow herself to give in to thoughts of him.

Rachel quickly got out of the shower, changing into her pajamas and climbing into bed despite the fact that she knew she wouldn’t be falling asleep any time soon. She still felt too amped up from training, adrenaline and arousal coursing through her veins and making it impossible to relax. 

Minutes or hours passed, she wasn’t sure. She stared unblinkingly up at the ceiling, stubbornly refusing to close her eyes even for a moment. She knew what she’d see, what she always saw when she was alone in bed after long nights of training.

Rachel rarely gave into those urges, hadn’t gotten them very often in the first place. But since Adam had walked - marched, stormed,  _ crashed- _ into her life, those urges had been occurring with more and more frequency. And, to her chagrin, she started giving into those thoughts of Adam more and more often, too.

Her hand slid down her stomach, inching underneath the fabric of her shorts. Rachel’s breath hitched, eyes falling shut as her brain rebelliously tried to conjure up how Adam’s chest had felt underneath her hands. Her hand slid lower, pushing past her underwear to slip into her folds.

She bit down hard on her lip, holding back a moan. It would be so stupid to let herself get carried away when any of the others might overhear her, when  _ he  _ might hear her. But she couldn’t-  _ couldn’t  _ help herself; not when she finally knew what it felt like to run her hands down his chest, to feel every powerful muscle of his. Not when all she could think about now was running her hands lower, feeling  _ more. _

Rachel slapped her hand over her mouth to smother a moan, gritting her teeth tightly as her fingers found her clit, rubbing slow circles. With her eyes closed, it was easy to pretend that it was Adam’s fingers working her over, Adam’s hand mufflings her noises so the others wouldn’t hear.

With her eyes closed, she imagined they were still in the training room. He still had her pinned to the wall, restraining her hands with only one of his own. But his mouth was on hers, kissing her over and over again until she felt dizzy and drunk off the taste of him. His other hand was still on her hip but sliding lower, over her thigh, down between her legs…

Rachel’s fingers picked up speed, her breath coming out in quick pants as her free hand slid underneath her top to claim her breast. She wished she could feel Adam’s weight on top of her, pushing her down into the mattress. She wished she could feel him.

In her mind, Adam was holding her thighs with strong hands, pushing them roughly open on either side of his hips. He had already torn off her clothes, leaving her completely bare for him. She could feel his growl rumble his chest as he pushed her further against the wall, nothing between their bodies as they pressed completely together.

A low whimper left Rachel, one she tried to smother as best as she could. She slowly slid a finger into her dripping pussy, imagining Adam was pushing his cock into her instead. Another muffled moan escaped as she imagined how perfectly he would fill her, how it would feel as he split her open.

She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, pressing her thighs closer together to add to the building pressure. She tried o imagine his growls of pleasure as he fucked her against the training room wall. The sound of their flesh slapping together would be truly obscene, especially coupled with the endless streams of moans and nonsensical words that would be falling from her lips.

“Please, please,  _ please.”  _ She wasn’t sure what she was saying aloud and what was in her imagination- she no longer cared. A second finger twisted into her pussy alongside the first, curling slightly and hitting that perfect spot inside of her.

_ “Do you want to come?”  _ Rachel could almost feel his breath against her neck, his fingers digging into her thighs.

Distantly, she felt a dull pain in her skull as she vigorously nodded and bashed her head against the headboard. “Yes, yes, yes,  _ please.”  _

She could almost hear his low groan, could taste his lips as they met hers.  _ “Are you going to be good for me?” _

Rachel nodded again, ready to promise him anything, _ anything.  _ “Please, Adam.” She twisted in her sheets, burying her face into her pillow and subsequently finding a better angle as she now fucked herself with three fingers. She had never felt so full before, but knew it would never compare to the real thing. “I’ll be so good.”

She tried to muffle her cries as best as she could, but part of her no longer cared if she was overheard. Part of her wanted him to hear, to burst into her room and finish what he had started.

_ “Good girl.”  _ Rachel bit down so hard on her lip, she could taste blood. She rolled her nipple between two fingers, hips moving in time with her hand.  _ “Come for me, Rachel. Be a good girl and come for me.” _

_ “Adam!” _

Rachel keened as she came, pinching her nipple hard as she shattered against her fingers. For a long moment, all she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears as her chest heaved. She breathed heavily, slowly pulling her fingers from her pussy as she opened her eyes. 

She couldn’t help the wave of disappointment that crashed against her when she realized that she was completely alone in her room. Adam wasn’t there, had never been there. His scent wasn't on her sheets, his body wouldn't be warming hers as they lay together in bed, holding each other. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes again. The worst part of any daydream was being forced to wake up from it.

And the only place she’d ever get to have Adam was in daydreams.

But, at least when she fell asleep a few minutes later, no monsters haunted her dreams. Only Adam.


End file.
